deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noemon
Admin Hey Noemon, glad you'd like to help out! :D You have Admin rights over here, and I could use some help with the blog list on the Main Page. I saw that you changed them on the DS Wiki, so would you edit them here as well? As you can see, on the Main Page, the spacing for the "Latest Blogs" is completely wrong; they reach too far to the right. Would you be able to match the style with the "Latest News" area on the Main Page? -AFN 00:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I'll fix it when I have some time. Also, I'd like to ask you to remove me from the Administrators lists, as I am not going to be active in this project, other than the times you ask for help. It'd be kind of misleading, I don't want to be considered an administrator here. Do leave me the admin rights though or else helping out will become cumbersome :) :Oh, and by the way, Subtank no longer allows emails to be sent to her via the wiki, so I can't possibly forward her your message in private. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hey noemon, seeing as how you're an admin, i created this and this, enjoyRyusenka16 16:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll change that, and never mind the email. :When you get around to helping out with the CSS for the blog listing, would you be able leave the user avatars of the blog writer as they are? All I'd really like to be changed is the spacing, and the spacing in between words seems to be off as well. It would be great if you could take care of that. :) -AFN 16:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, the blogs-list width is corrected, you saved me some time by having copied the exact structure of Dead Space wiki's mainpage. I also set the site's background to actually fill the entire screen, although it is pretty low res and you should find a better one. So, that's it, if you need anything else, leave me a message :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) eh, it was up to you if you wanted the pages or not, it was your descision to delete them, if you ever want them back up, just askRyusenka16 20:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought copying the structure of the Dead Space Wiki's Main Page would be easier than starting from scratch. :) :Thanks for fixing the blog listing; it looks much better! If it's alright with you, I'd like to list here things that need fixing, and you can take a look at them whenever you have spare time. :D -AFN 07:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) My Birthday :3 Hello, today is my birthday, no need for presents, all I want is admin.-Joyrex 19:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Gongrats for your birthday, but I cannot make you an administrator for, you see, I do not have bureaucrat rights. For the record, I am not a real administrator here, as I am not, nor will be, active on this wiki. I only have admin rights so that I can edit the .CSS of the site in order to help with the layout when/if AFN needs help. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Noemon, i would like to welcome you to The Storage wiki, please read the rules, and upon first edit, admin ship will be grantedRyusenka16 21:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I know that your not a bureaucrat, I do think that you qualify as an administartor ;). Makeover? Hey, Noemon. I've seen your great work with all of the makeovers you've given to the Dead Space Wiki. Seeing as I lifted this wiki's look from over there, I'm thinking this wiki could receive a unique makeover as well, but I don't know exactly what that should look like. You see, I originally meant for this wiki to be a parody wiki of the DSW, which is why I copied the CSS code and applied it to this wiki's CSS, but I took a lot of stuff from the Dead Space Wiki (templates, pictures, etc.) and maybe this wiki's Main Page could use an updated, original look. In your spare time, would you be able to experiment with the CSS? I think it would be great if this wiki could look like a cousin to the DSW, and I'd like for Subtank to add this wiki to the Community Links—which she kindly suggested—once we get some more content ready. This wiki would look amazing if you could possibly do something similar to the look/layout of the Main Page while keeping the shade of blue—my favorite color—that's already on the templates (on this wiki's Main Page). If you're interested in helping, please contact me and maybe we can figure out something together. Feel free to edit the CSS, nevertheless; you're more than welcome to do so! :D -AFN 23:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! First of all, glad you like my work on the Dead Space Wiki :). :Now, regarding your query.. I'll be honest with you. What you are asking, if it's to be done right, is quite time consuming. And in order for me to do something that requires this much time, I either have to be doing it because I like it, because I want it, or because I am obliged to do so. I am not really interested in becoming an active member of this wiki, and I am not obliged, as far as I can tell :P, so.. :When I volunteered to help out with the wiki here, I mainly had in mind little things. Not something that big. Good samaritans have their limits :P . :Also, in case you are asking me to create something like the theme I created for the DSW, (I am not really sure what you are asking for, specifically), I will redirect you here. :Our main page should have a unique look , so behold! :D. :So, if I recreate that look, it won't be unique anymore :) :In a nutshell, I am not going to create a new main page for this wiki, for the reasons stated above, however, if you start creating something new by yourself, I can gladly help you out whenever you feel you need help. Regards --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I didn't realize it took so much time to work something up like that. Silly me. :) No worries, just let me pull on my editing gloves, and I'll see what new tricks I can learn. :D And I know who to ask for any needed (minor) finishing touches in the future. Thanks. -AFN 06:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC)